(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game lift or hoist for dressing game and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vehicle game lift for releasable attachment to a trailer hitch mounted on a rear of a vehicle. The game lift is used when hunting game, dressing a killed animal suspended above a ground surface and lowering the dressed animal into the rear of the vehicle
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of game lifts and hoists. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,855 to Vela-Cuellar, a game hoist is disclosed for attaching to a trailer hitch at a rear of a vehicle. The game hoist includes a winch, cable, pulley and carrier with hooks for attaching to the legs of an animal. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,483 to Frommer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,858 to Sasser, similar game hoists are described and used for attaching to a rear of a vehicle. The game hoists include hand winch assemblies for raising the game above a ground surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,771 to Montz, a game hoist with rotating boom is shown and mounted on a rear of an ATV. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,675 to Compton, a fold-up hoist for mounting on a vehicle is described.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject vehicle game lift used when dressing a killed animal and storing it in a rear of a vehicle as described herein.